


Devil's Work

by endermayden



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:54:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22177390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/endermayden/pseuds/endermayden





	Devil's Work

**He had an hour to get home. If he didn't make it** , the devil himself masquerading as a guardian angel would greet him at the door. The family was known to the neighbors as perfect, but no one knew the secrets lied behind the walls of the house. Two weeks had gone by. Neighbors didn’t question why he was the only one coming in and out of the house. They knew the family was secretive. The pale-yellow siding glistened in the shining sun, almost blinding the cars passing by. Glass windows with imperfect frames started to crack under the heat. An unsettling smell fell out into the neighborhood. No one was quite sure what it was. Manure? Burning hay? Roadkill? None of these answers made sense. 

Mr. Aronowitz knew though. 100 years old, he could still remember the nose tickling burn that clouded the town. Puffs of smoke started to fill his old fragile eyes, glazing the last bit of sight he had. His chest trembled at the sensation. 

“Devil’s work.”


End file.
